gameworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Cool, Cool Mountain
- Level = - Beta = }} |caption = The painting to the level and the level itself. |nickname = Cold Mountain |located = Princess Peach's Castle |inhabitants = Mr. Blizzards |first = Super Mario 64 (1996) |games = Super Mario 64 Super Mario 64 DS}} Cool, Cool Mountain is the fourth world found inside a painting, in the games Super Mario 64 and Super Mario 64 DS. The entrance is on the first floor of Princess Peach's Castle, and behind the left star door labeled "3." It is the home of several Penguins and Spindrifts. There are 154 coins, three cannons, a Slide, and a teleportation area at the end of the broken bridges. Bottomless pits surround this mountain, as it appears to be floating in the sky, so it is possible to fall off the course. Mario starts out at the summit (unlike Tall Tall Mountain) and must progress down the icy slopes all around the mountain. At the summit is a house with a chimney that Mario can enter. Inside is a large penguin that will race Mario on a long ice slide. In between the top and bottom is the Headless Snowman. Stars Star 1: Slip Slidin' Away Appearing on the summit of the mountain, the player starts of the level near a small house with a massive chimney. The player should jump into the chimney and will be transported into the house revealing a slide inside of it. Sliding down and avoiding falling off the slide, the player will soon come to the end of it and land inside what appears to be another room of the house. Opening the door will take him outside and a Power Star will appear. There's a safe shortcut, where you won't fall. There's two 1-up mushrooms. If Luigi or Mario triple jump at the end they can get to the top and get another 1-up mushroom. Star 2: Lil' Penguin Lost Sliding down to the bottom of the mountain, the player should see a penguin in a small pool of water. Talking to it, Mario will find out that she has lost her daughter. Returning to the summit of the mountain, Mario will see a baby penguin that was there upon entering the level. Realizing that it is the missing penguin, Mario then picks her up and returns her to her mother. The mother penguin then rewards him with the second Power Star. If Mario, Luigi, Wario, or Yoshi (if he eats it) grab it again the mother penguin will chase them. There's another penguin on the roof that is not the baby required to complete the mission. In the DS version only Mario, Luigi, or Wario can do this mission, because Yoshi cannot grab objects but instead tries to eat them, and when it is done to either of the Baby Penguins the will say that they'll give him cavities and they taste bad, so Yoshi spits them out after listening to them. Star 3: Big Penguin Race Returning to the house through the chimney, Mario will find a large Penguin standing in the front of the slide. Once Mario approaches him, he will challenge the plumber to a race (much like Koopa the Quick). The first one to the bottom wins. If Mario is able to beat the penguin, it will reward him with a Power Star. However, if Mario doesn't go as intended, he will be disqualified by the penguin and Mario will not get a Power Star. After 120 stars (150 in the remake) the penguin will be bigger and fatter, but there's no reward for this actually. Star 4: Frosty Slide for 8 Red Coins Looking around, Mario will see Red Coins located in places all over the mountain. The first one is located on the tree near the house. Another one is located at the bottom of the slide. One is located at the top of the rope swing, one is on the cliff in the middle of the mountain. There is a coin on a tree at the bottom and another one by the warp under the mountain. The last one is by the severed bridge after the bridge with the hopping snowmen. The other side of the bridge holds the Star Marker were the star will appear once the last coin is collected. In the DS version, Yoshi is needed to do this mission as two of them are under cubes and his fire breath can destroy them. Star 5: Snowman's Lost His Head For Mario to acquire this Power Star, Mario should head to the left of where Tuxie is found and see a platform with a snowball on it. Upon approaching it, it will tell Mario that it is looking for a new head. Hearing that Mario knows a certain head looking for a body, it starts rolling down the slopes of the mountain, growing in size as it accumulates snow. For it to find the Snowman's head, Mario must get in front of the snow ball and direct it to its new home. If Mario does not lead it, or slides ahead the snowball and takes a shortcut into Snowman's headless face, it will aimlessly miss its destination and fall off the course (or even into the cannon). Succeeding in giving the Snowman a new body, the grateful Snowman will reward Mario with his next Star. Star 6: Wall Kicks Will Work (Mario's Super Wall Kick in DS) To obtain this star, Mario must make use of the cannon in this level, found at the base of the mountain near the exit cabin for the big slide. Like all cannons in the game, Mario must first speak to a Bob-omb Buddy to be able to use it. The Buddy is located on a small floating island along the path of the wooden lift that is just to the left of the cannon. With the cannon, Mario must shoot himself to the tree on the other side of the level (as not to overshoot and fall). Then he must make his way along a sheer cliff face with a couple of Spindrifts, and long jump across a pit. On the other side, Mario must run up the first slope and wall kick to another sloped platform. Now running the other way up this platform, the player should triple jump and wall kick at the apex of the jump. (If the triple jump is botched, there is a spinning heart in plain sight that can be used to recover health). Once on the last platform, Mario will need to be careful to cross the narrow ice bridge here and claim the Power Star. In the DS version, the name was changed to Mario's Supper Wall Kick. Luigi can preform a somersault to get the star. Star 7: Switch Star Of Cool, Cool Mountain (DS) Go into the Cool, Cool Mountain course as Wario and run right up the path. Step to the edge of the broken bridge to be warped down to the bottom of the mountain. Run past the crying mama penguin and hop on the lift to the left. As you ride the lift up, turn Wario so that he's facing away from the upcoming platform. Perform a back jump onto the platform (otherwise it's difficult to stop sliding) and step on the star switch that's next to the Bob-omb Buddy. Quickly jump off the platform back towards the mama penguin and use the gust of wind to fly over to the small frozen pond. Perform a ground pound on the pond to shatter it and collect the Power Star. de:Bibberberg Bob it:Monte Refrigerio es:Montaña Helada fi:Cool, Cool Mountain Category:Locations in Super Mario 64 Category:Mountains Category:Levels Category:Winter-themed Category:Mountain-themed